Twilight Sparkle
) |residence = Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle (Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 onward) Golden Oak Library, Ponyville (season 1 to 4) Canterlot (before season 1) Crystal Princess Palace (toy line) |occupation = Ruler of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom (Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 onward) Golden Oak Library librarian (season 1 to 4) Princess Celestia's student (season 1 to 3) |eyes = Moderate violet |mane = with and streaks with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) |coat = Pale, light grayish mulberry |cutie mark = |voice = Tara Strong (English) Walah Asmah (Arabic) Liu Ru-ping (Chinese ) Silan Maria Budak Rasch (Danish) Merel Burmeister (Dutch) Henni-Liisa Stam (Finnish) Claire Tefnin (European French) Julia Meynen (German) Bea Vadász (Hungarian) Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) Park Ji-yoon (Korean) Cecilie Jørstad (Norwegian, season 1) Tiril Heide-Steen (Norwegian, season 2) Magdalena Krylik (Polish) Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese) Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese, demo dub) Solange Santos (European Portuguese) Iulia Tohotan (Romanian) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Milena Moravčević (Serbian) Yolanda Gispert (European Spanish) Carla Castañeda (Latin American Spanish) Carolina Ayala (Latin American Spanish, S1E14 - S1E21) Lina Hedlund (Swedish) Berrak Kus (Turkish) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Rebecca Shoichet (English) Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) |relatives = "Night Light" (father) Twilight Velvet (mother) Shining Armor (older brother) Princess Cadance (sister-in-law) Princess Celestia (aunt-in-law) Princess Luna (aunt-in-law) Unnamed uncle |aura = (season 1) (season 2 onward) engulfed in a haze with edges (when using dark magic) |sex = Female |nicknames = Twilight, Twi, Twily/Twylie, Twilight Flopple, Sis, Mare Do Well, Masked Matter-Horn, Twily-Wily-Princess-Poo (comics)}} Twilight Sparkle is one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the younger sister of Shining Armor and sister-in-law to Princess Cadance. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle as part of her Friendship Rainbow Kingdom; "a whole episode in Season 5" is "devoted" to answering the question of whether she is "still going to use/live in her library". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess herself, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia.__TOC__ Development ' original "show bible"]] 's childhood Twilight toy.]] Lauren Faust was inspired to create Twilight Sparkle by her childhood toy G1 pony Twilight. Faust's early design of Twilight shared a similar color scheme and cutie mark with the G1 Twilight, who appears in the pilot episode Rescue at Midnight Castle. Twilight Sparkle's color scheme was later changed to that of the G3 Earth pony Twilight Twinkle, with a slightly different mane and tail, but Lauren Faust said that Twilight originally had dark blue hair with a light blue stripe; Twilight Sparkle was called "Twilight Twinkle" in early scripts for the show. G1 Twilight teleports by wishing, and Twilight Twinkle likes to watch fireflies; Twilight Sparkle shares aspects from both of these ponies, with her ability to teleport and her occasional stargazing. Though she is much more studious and possesses more powerful magical abilities, she also shares a number of personality traits with the G1 Pegasus Wind Whistler, such as her tendency to rely on logic rather than instincts and her habit of using more advanced and technical terms. She additionally shares some personality traits with the G1 pony named Bright Eyes. In a 2008 sketch for the series bible, Twilight's cutie mark resembles that of the character Moondancer from earlier My Little Pony generations. Lauren Faust had planned for Twilight to acquire the power of self-levitation "at some point." Following Faust's departure from the show, Twilight has used this power in the season three episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. As an Alicorn, Twilight is a little taller , and her horn is a bit longer than when she was a unicorn. Depiction in the series .]] Twilight lives in Canterlot until Princess Celestia sends her and Spike to Ponyville to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and make some friends. Twilight befriends the rest of the main characters, and remains in Ponyville to continue to study the magic of friendship. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Twilight says that Princess Cadance was her foalsitter when she was a filly. Twilight tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders how she got her cutie mark in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She says that when she was a filly, she studied magic on her own and wanted to attend Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. At the entrance exam, Twilight was told to use magic to hatch Spike's egg, but her magic got out of control when she was startled by Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. Princess Celestia took note of her magical abilities and made Twilight her personal protégé. .]] In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight Sparkle completes an unfinished magic spell with her deep understanding of friendship. Princess Celestia tells her that Twilight is ready for the next stage of her life, and she is transformed into an Alicorn and crowned a princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle becomes the ruler of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom in the season four episode Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Love of books In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. Rationality Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can be illogical in stressful situations. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the parasprite infestation. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Knack for organization Twilight shows her knack for organization in Winter Wrap Up. When the Winter Wrap Up becomes inefficient and uncoordinated, she organizes the teams and ensures that winter is wrapped up on time. Mayor Mare gives Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer". Twilight also shows a notable talent for organization and making checklists in the episode Lesson Zero and It's About Time. Magical talent :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, action=edit&section=7}} click here. Hot air balloon Twilight rides a purple hot air balloon in the title sequence, and uses the same balloon to fly with her friends to Cloudsdale for Rainbow Dash's competition in Sonic Rainboom. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, the ponies use it to fly with Fluttershy in order to capture the brainwashed Rainbow Dash. The balloon is also used on other occasions. Crowns For the first three seasons of the show, Twilight possesses a crown containing the element of magic. She receives it in Friendship is Magic, part 2 upon defeating Nightmare Moon. The crown is studded with sapphires and a magenta star-shaped gem shaped like like Twilight's cutie mark. After Twilight becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure, she receives a different crown with the element of magic embedded in it. It is a lighter shade of gold, no longer has sapphires, and rests horizontally, not vertically, on Twilight's head. Twilight relinquishes her crown when she and her friends restore the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. At the Summer Sun Celebration, she wears a new crown, which has the same shade of gold just like and looks completely different from her element of magic crown. It has more of a "classic" crown shape, with each point studded with a small magenta jewel. It becomes her regular crown for the rest of the season, as seen in Trade Ya, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Twilight's element of magic crown cropped S1E02.png|Twilight's first crown, the element of magic. Element of Magic princess crown S3E13.png|Twilight's second crown in Magical Mystery Cure. Twilight's new crown cropped S4E02.png|Twilight's third crown in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Family Parents Twilight's parents first appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In a flashback, they excitedly nod their approval when Princess Celestia offers to make Twilight her apprentice. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, they attend Shining Armor's wedding and are moved to tears. They attend Twilight's coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Twilight Sparkle's mother resembles the notable G1 pony Twilight in My Little Pony Special, with her hair style similar to Twilight's. Twilight Sparkle's father resembles the G1 pony named Nightlight, but gender-swapped. Shining Armor Twilight reveals that she has an older brother, Shining Armor, in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She sings B.B.B.F.F. (Big Brother Best Friend Forever), a song about their close bond and how much she misses him after she moves to Ponyville. Shining Armor, though extremely busy with his duties around the Crystal Empire, still has time for his little sister, whom he calls "Twily". Princess Cadance Twilight reveals that Princess Cadance was her foal-sitter when she was a filly. At the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Twilight becomes Cadance's sister-in-law when she marries Shining Armor. Twilight enjoys spending time with Cadance as seen in Three's a Crowd when Cadance comes to visit her. Teaching In the episode Twilight Time, Twilight takes time each week to teach the Cutie Mark Crusaders various skills. She attempts to teach Sweetie Belle to use the telekinetic component of her magic, Apple Bloom how to make botanic growth potions and Scootaloo how to strip and reassemble various types of scooter and cycle. She is also initially overjoyed when she thinks that all their classmates also want to learn new things and is very disappointed when she finds out that they merely want to spend time around a local celebrity. Twilight's ability as a teacher is proven in that she succeeds in teaching all three Crusaders the skills she intended to teach them. They all demonstrate a high degree of aptitude at the end of their lessons. Twilight attempts to teach Rainbow Dash the history of the Wonderbolts, but her methods of study prove futile as Rainbow Dash acts as a class clown in Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Twilight and Spike teleport to a human world to retrieve the stolen element of magic from Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and Spike enter Canterlot High School and meet the human counterparts of their Ponyville friends. When Twilight discovers that Principal Celestia will award the crown to the Princess of the Fall Formal dance, she decides to run for Princess. She wins, despite a smear campaign orchestrated by Sunset Shimmer, and receives the crown at the dance. However, Sunset Shimmer takes the crown by force and transforms into a rage-filled demonic creature. She hypnotizes the students, whom she plans to use as an army to invade Equestria. When she attacks Twilight, Twilight's friends shield her and inadvertently activate the magic of friendship. They defeat Sunset Shimmer, who is remorseful for her actions. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. Twilight feels more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into Flash Sentry, who she encountered several times in the human world, and blushes. Twilight's friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks A human version of Twilight is seen in animated short clips in the trailer for the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, performing lead vocals in the band, Sonic Rainbooms. Shake your Tail! Twilight first appears in Shake your Tail!, where she helps her friends come up with a theme for the Spring Fling party at Canterlot High. She comes up with a classroom theme, but that idea does not sit well with the others. Perfect Day for Fun Twilight reappears in Perfect Day for Fun, where she spends some time with Fluttershy at the Canterlot High springtime carnival. At one point, she gives Fluttershy a Discord plushie, but Fluttershy smacks it with a Whack-a-Mole hammer. She and Fluttershy spend most of the short trying to find the others. They finally reunite at the photo booth. The friends all take some photos, but then Twilight tells them it is almost showtime and they take off to perform on the stage. In one photo montage, Twilight and Applejack drag a crying Fluttershy into a haunted house. However, Applejack and Twilight end up getting scared themselves while Fluttershy shows indifference towards it. In the novelization, Twilight is actually still in Equestria and, in the end, imagines that she is performing with her Canterlot High friends. Depiction in comics In the IDW comics, Twilight Sparkle is depicted as a wingless unicorn even in comic books released as recently as November 13, 2013; IDW editor Bobby Curnow had not heard about Twilight becoming an Alicorn princess until the public announcement in late January 2013, and wrote on the IDW Publishing Forums on May 27, 2013 "As of right now, I have the same knowledge about Princess Twilight as any of you guys. So it's not something I would want to touch in the comics until after I better see how Season 4 handles it." Twilight is depicted as an Alicorn in the preview of Little Brown's chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell included in both IDW's and , on a display shown on New York Comic Con exclusive Comics World cover RE, on a sketch card bundled with one of the deluxe hardcover releases of The Return of Queen Chrysalis and shown in My Little Pony Art Gallery page 15, on a My Little Pony: The Magic Begins cover, on 's Hot Topic cover, and on a My Little Pony Micro-Series Volume 1 cover. She is depicted as an Alicorn princess in the comics from onward; Curnow wrote on the IDW Publishing Forums in late September 2013 "We've got the season 4 scripts, and I've read a good chunk of them, and feel like I have a good idea how alicorn Twilight will be handled", and wrote on The Round Stable forums in mid-November 2013 "If we're referencing an issue that happens in the past, there's no reason why we can't show wingless Twilight. It's not like the past has been erased, it's part of her history." A younger Twilight appears playing in the background along with a younger Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in The Fall of Sunset Shimmer. Depiction in other media A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung" image for mystery packs depicts Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn. Trading cards By virtue of her brother's marriage to Princess Cadance, Twilight was listed as royalty in trading cards of Cadance and Shining Armor before the finale of season three. Hasbro.com description Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with the study of a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader! Hasbro.com second description Meet Princess Twilight Sparkle! Twilight was once charged by Princess Celestia to learn about the magic of friendship and report her findings to her royal highness. Her magic increased until the day she grew wings and became a princess! The ponies of Ponyville look up to Twilight for her intelligence and admire her courtly background. As a natural-born leader, Twilight cleverly utilizes all her friends' skills and talents to achieve their mission, and oftentimes discovers new things about herself and all her amazing friends! Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description Twilight Sparkle isn't exactly feeling like herself these days. Still, the brains of most operations, this perky princess won't let anything get into her way. Even if that means transporting to another universe to reunite old friends, expose Canterlot High's most feared villain, and unite the masses before the Fall Formal so she can take home the crown. But it's all in a day's work for Twilight Sparkle, and she will use all the skills she has: her determination, her charm, and her intelligence to get the job done. Well, that, and a little bit of magic! HubNetwork.com description Dutiful and intelligent, PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! Though Twilight’s attention to detail can become overly neurotic at times, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hoof endear her to her friends in PONYVILLE. Twilight's become not only an expert in magic, but in friendship as well - which transformed her into a powerful alicorn princess, a unicorn with wings. Teacher For a Day description Meet Twilight Sparkle! She loves to read and study. The Royal Princess Celestia of Equestria has charged Twilight with learning something new: the meaning of friendship! She has a powerful gift for magical spells and uses it to lead her new friends through adventures in Ponyville. There's no problem Twilight Sparkle can't solve, especially with the help of other ponies, a little bit of magic and guidance from Princess Celestia. ''My Little Pony'' mobile game description Princess Celestia's most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle loves to study and wants to learn everything about the magic of friendship. ''My Little Pony'' magazine description *''Intelligent'' *''Artistic'' *''Friendly'' *''Worrywart'' *''Caring'' Raised in the Queen's court in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle is a born leader. She loves to study and wants to learn everything about the Magic of Friendship. The Elements of Harmony guidebook TWILIGHT SPARKLE''' has a love of learning unmatched in Equestria. She is a natural leader, a patient friend, an obsessive organizer, and an avid reader. Her home in Ponyville is above Golden Oak Library, where she also serves as librarian, assisted by Spike and her pet owl, Owlowiscious. Of the six Elements of Harmony, she represents the Element of Magic. As a young filly in Canterlot, she was chosen by Princess Celestia to study the highest form of magic as the princess's apprentice. Seeing Twilight value knowledge over friends, the princess sent Twilight to Ponyville to learn the magical properties of friendship. Because Twilight not only mastered magic but also created magic of her own through such friendship, she has been bestowed with wings and the title '''PRINCESS TWILIGHT. Promotional material The Meet the Ponies page of an Australian My Little Pony Wedding promotional site uses fanart of Twilight Sparkle. A Hasbro stand displayed at Brand Licensing Europe 2012 included a poster depicting Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn. Jayson Thiessen was not involved with the creation of the poster. The Hub announced on January 29 and 30, 2013, in an EW.com article, Twitter and Facebook posts, and a press release, Twilight Sparkle's coronation as a princess in the final episode of season three Magical Mystery Cure, on February 16, 2013. The article and both posts are accompanied by pictures of her with both wings and horn, a dress, princess-esque shoes, and a new version of the element of magic crown. The Twitter post and the picture accompanying both posts each include the hashtag "#PonyPrincess". 4th Dimension Entertainment plush description A book loving and studious unicorn, Twilight Sparkle was specially chosen by Princess Celestia to be her apprentice when Twilight Sparkle was just a filly. The Princess later sent Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to learn about the magic of friendship. Twilight Sparkle is always there for her friends, eager to help and solve any problem that anypony has. Organized and clever to a fault, her stubborn and obsessive nature sometimes gets her into trouble. She tends to favor logic over intuition, believing in only what she can prove rationally, giving her a healthy desire to ask questions. This natural curiosity aids Twilight Sparkle well on her adventures, constantly helping her solve problems and learn new, exciting things. Each day brings another lesson, and her magical powers and circle of friends both continue to grow. She currently lives in the Golden Oak Library with her young dragon assistant, Spike, and pet owl named Owlowiscious. With her closest friends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle completes the Elements of Harmony – the most powerful magic in all of Equestria. Appearances Quotes Gallery See also *Toys and merchandise * * * * *Ponies with a similar name, Twilight Velvet and Twilight Sky References de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル no:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle pt:Twilight Sparkle pt-br:Twilight Sparkle ru:Сумеречная Искорка sv:Twilight Sparkle Category:Featured articles Category:Royalty Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Celebrities Category:Parental figures